


Of Boys and Men

by nimuelenadesu1



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimuelenadesu1/pseuds/nimuelenadesu1
Summary: This is a short fanfic I wrote, my very first one to be precise, that I have specifically written as inspired by a friend. I may/may not decide to continue writing fan -fics based on said friend's reaction. I apologize if the quality is subpar given how new I am to this field and give mad props to all the amazing fanfic writers who contribute to the site. Briefly, this is a scene whereby Ritsuka tries to flirt with fellow bandmate Haruki and the entire interaction is observed by Haruki's canon love interest, Akihiko who has expresses his displeasure at being upstaged by a Highschooler!
Relationships: Canon characters/AU
Kudos: 10





	Of Boys and Men

** GIVEN FANFICTION 1 **

Haruki Nakayama sighed as he recalled the words bandmate Ritsuka Uenoyama had told him. Was it truly be believed that Ritsuka had fallen in love with Haruki, or was he simply teasing Haruki? Perhaps in Ritsuka's mind, it was a helpful creative push the band needed in order to make their music more interesting.

He blushed and shook his head. It must have been a joke. Surely, Ritsuka could not be believed. And besides, Haruki reasoned, Ritsu could barely be seen without Mafuyu in his shadow. It made a lot more sense that Ritsuka had feelings for Mafuyu and had somehow confused them for feelings for Haruki. After all, could anyone really fall for Haruki?

Haruki returned to his apartment and found his ‘freeloading’ boyfriend of sorts outside on the balcony having a smoke. As much as he hated to admit it, the so called 'big oaf' of a man, Akihiko Kaji, was truly a sight to behold. Haruki found himself obsessing over every movement Akihiko made and ended up blushing scarlet all over again for reasons known all too well to him.

After a while, Haruki began to notice that the big muscles Akihiko possessed seemed tense and a force propelled him further under the guise of needing a smoke break as well. He slowly but surely made it onto the balcony himself, pulling out a cigarette from his pocket and lighting it up, puffing up the lit cigarette and blowing the wind into the cool Autumn sky.

Several moments passed and Haruki dared stare in the direction of Akihiko only to notice that the latter had been leaning casually against the railing, observing Haruki unashamedly. Haruki all but hid his face in his palms, feeling self-conscious.

"Ah... you know you shouldn't do that, Aki... It's dangerous," Haruki stated firmly, wishing his nerves would follow suit with his soft voice.

"Tch," Akihiko responded beelining straight towards a panicked Haruki.

"Ah... Akihiko, what is it? Are you upset about something?"

Akihiko scowled and Haruki hated to admit it but even when Aki was as angry as he was then, he was beautiful to behold. Akihiko aggressively pulled a brand-new cigarette from his pocket and held up Haruki's face to lit his cigarette on Haruki's all while the latter's heart went into overdrive and he blushed scarlet.

"Akihiko?" Haruki asked confusedly, lit cigarette precariously hanging on the edge of his mouth.

Akihiko preceded to stand dangerously close to Haruki, staring him down, like an Amul Tiger hunting prey.

"I just don't get Uenoyama-Kun. Why does he waste his time confessing to you when Mafuyu is obviously his perfect match? I thought he was smarter than that,"

Haruki did not know how best to respond to the query other than try to adjust his cigarette and puffing way too much cigarette smoke, eventually choking and having to put it out immediately.

"Ritsu is obviously just messing with me, Akihiko. It doesn't mean a thing, I'm sure," Haruki defended Ritsuka.

"Tch," Akihiko responded angrily. Haruki shivered involuntarily.

"Hey, is it me or is it getting a bit chilly? Could I interest you with a cup of coffee?" asked Haruki nervously laughing to lighten up the mood.

Akihiko angrily threw the lit cigarette on the ground and snuffed it out with one shift flicking of his boot and then leaned in and sensually whispered in Haruki's ear saying, "Are you really that naive or is it wishful thinking that prevents you from seeing the truth? Ritsuka loves you; that is why keeps confessing to you every chance he gets and because our relationship is still not clear, he will keep pursuing you till the end. There is a passion in that boy's eyes that is easy to tell..."

Haruki shook his head in utter denial.

Akihiko sighed. "You really cannot see it, Haru-Chan? The boy wants you. Or perhaps you do know the truth and enjoy the attention?"

"Of course not! Such things only cause bands trouble! I have always been opposed to relationships between band members as I have expressly stated from the beginning! Ritsu feels the same… I think?" Haruki stated adamantly.

"Is that right? Then why do you put up with it, Haru-Chan?"

"I-I do not condone such things!" Haruki stated defensively, blushing scarlet once more.

"Even if it is from me?" Akihiko sensually whispered to him.

Haruki gulped. His heart beat erratically so much that he thought he would collapse.

"I mean, that makes sense now, doesn't it, Haru-Chan? Why in the world would you want a boy, when you can have a man?" Akihiko whispered in Haru's ear with a playful nibble on his ear to boot.

Haru's knees wobbled weakly. What was a man to do against such blatant and rather shameless seduction? Akihiko smirked deviously as he left Haruki alone to soak everything in. The message was clear to Haruki Nakayama. Akihiko was not prepared to let Ritsuka win in the battle for his affection. Only time would tell what the results of their fight would ultimately mean for poor Haruki's heart.


End file.
